


Снизу вверх

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019





	Снизу вверх

Снег идет второй день. Легкие, пушистые снежинки, подхваченные легкомысленным ветром, водят затейливый хоровод, утверждая своим танцем — это игра, мы не опасны. Мы не принесем вьюгу или буран, из-за которых могут отложить ваши важные рейсы. Не бойтесь нас. Дженсен и не боится.

Выйдя из такси, он поднимает лицо к небу. Снег, ласково касаясь его, оставляет на щеках мокрые дорожки. И пока Дженсен шагает до стеклянных дверей аэропорта, успевает поймать ртом несколько снежинок, стыдливо косясь по сторонам — ребячество же. 

Джаред написал, что опаздывает, так что Дженсен не торопится. Распечатывает посадочный талон и устраивается поблизости от нужного гейта. Опускает сумку на пол и глядит в панорамное окно. 

Если смотреть не в зал, где торопливо снуют люди в ярких цветных куртках, шапках и шарфах, а только наружу, то мир становится монохромным, черно-белым.

Серебристые блестящие вихри лениво-грациозно крутятся, укрывая взлетную полосу, самолеты — все вокруг — периной сугробов. А если напрячь фантазию, то можно представить, как снег шуршит по стеклу. Дженсен смотрит сквозь причудливое кружево и воображает, что мир захватила Снежная королева. Она прилетела с далекого Севера, взмахнула рукавами, и все вокруг очутилось в сказке. А еще королева заколдовала снег, повелев ему лететь во все стороны разом. Чтобы, поднявшись над облаками, он переливался и сверкал во всей вселенной. Как в стеклянном шаре — так же красиво.

Дженсена окликают. Не Джаред. С трудом оторвавшись от волшебной картинки за окном, он оборачивается. 

На него, приветливо улыбаясь, глядит стоящий рядом Эрик Крипке. И протягивает руку для приветствия.

— Эрик? — Дженсен крепко пожимает его ладонь. — Вот не ожидал. Какими судьбами?

— В Токио направляюсь, — Эрик тычет носком ботинка в небольшой чемодан на колесиках. — Японский стриминговый сервис покупает права на «Вне времени», чтобы сделать по нему аниме.

Дженсен радостно кивает, рассчитывая поговорить с Эриком о его делах. Но тот отзеркаливает улыбку в ответ и выдает неожиданное:

— У вас все хорошо, я знаю. У тебя и у Джареда. Я частенько вижу ваши фотки с семьей и детьми. Вы выглядите очень счастливыми.

Дженсен удивляется. То, что Крипке мониторит их частную жизнь, кажется странным. 

— И я рад, что Данниль снимается в шоу, стала частью семьи. Она настоящая красавица.

Дженсен бормочет благодарности, обещает передать жене. Внезапно чувствует себя неловко. Решает перевести разговор, поменять тему. На что-то легкое, необязывающее.

Но не успевает.

— Спасибо тебе за Дина, — Эрик прямо смотрит Дженсену в глаза. Дженсен давится подготовленными словами и закашливается.

Эрик — вот он всегда такой. С виду обычный мужик, но иногда вдруг скажет что-то или, наоборот, замолчит на полуслове, уйдет в себя, словно там, внутри, спрятаны ответы на все главные вопросы. Дженсен обычно терялся в таких ситуациях. Теряется и сейчас.

Эрик же как ни в чем не бывало продолжает:

— Ты сделал Дина таким неоднозначным, глубоким. Искренним и честным. Непростым, погруженным в сожаление, но способным на настоящее сильное чувство. Даже я, создатель, не подозревал в нем такой сложности и многослойности. Спасибо.

Дженсен смущается. 

— А как же Сэм? — спрашивает он. — Он тоже непрост, и Джаред прекрасно это раскрывает.

— Сэм всегда был непростой, с самого начала. А вот Дина сделал ты. — Эрик крутит головой, прислушиваясь к оповещениям. — О, кажется, мой рейс объявили. Жаль, но мне пора.

— Подожди, — Дженсен оглядывается, — с минуту на минуту Джаред подойдет. Мы вместе летим домой в Остин на Рождество. Он будет очень рад тебя увидеть.

Но Эрик уже берется за ручку чемодана и в своей внезапной манере задает вопрос:

— Не жалеешь?

Дженсен не понимает. Сегодня он совершенно не понимает Эрика. О чем он должен жалеть? Что ввязался в шоу и завяз в этом проекте на почти полтора десятка лет? Что женился и завел детишек? Что жизнь идет привычным чередом? Что в его жизни случился Джаред, и все вышло так, как вышло?

Дженсен хочет спросить, но почему-то не спрашивает. 

— Привет Джареду, — Эрик пожимает ему руку.

Шаг, и растворяется в спешащей толпе, будто его и не было.

Разговор выбивает Дженсена из душевного равновесия, и он снова поворачивается к окну. Зимние сумерки уже расползлись, заливая взлетную полосу лиловыми чернилами, силуэты самолетов утратили четкость, превратились в собственные тени. Снег немного утих. Наверное, Снежная королева заскучала в тихом Ванкувере и полетела отбеливать мир куда-то еще.

В стекле отражается Джаред. Он тихо подходит, встает за спиной Дженсена и глядит в окно. Словно так же, как Дженсен, хочет найти в клубящейся снежной темноте ответы на все главные вопросы.

— Прости, — говорит Джаред, — я тормоз, — стягивает с головы шапку и утыкается лбом Дженсену в плечо. — Не удержался, купил твоим младшим забавные пижамки, — его голос звучит глухо.

Смешной. Дженсен поворачивает голову, и наэлектризованные волосы Джареда щекочут ему губы. Дженсен так любит его волосы. Любит, чтобы шелковистые пряди скользили между пальцев. Хотя не отказался бы временами крепко удерживать их в кулаке. Но Джаред против — свобода для него важнее. Свобода во всем, даже в движениях.

— Пошли, — шепчет Дженсен ему на ухо, — а то опоздаем.

Они подхватывают сумки и идут на посадку. Дженсен хочет рассказать о встрече с Эриком, но почему-то не рассказывает.

В самолете они устраиваются на своих местах, и Дженсен выглядывает в темный иллюминатор. Он жалеет лишь о том, что никогда не увидит, как снежинки поднимаются над облаками и падают, падают в черноту космоса.


End file.
